Snow Patrol Shuffle
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Amy had the Doctor, but what is Rory had Hermione, but what if Hermione was some how apart of the craziness that their life enusred? just and idea I was playing with and I wrote it down. Enjoy


Okay for the sake of this story, I'm placing Hogwarts in the 2000's. I know that happened during the 90' and I'm sorry, but I need this to work and I've tried to figure it out and I can't. But please enjoy. Starts off in 96, Rory is seven and Hermione is almost seven. In 2005 because of the time turner, Hermione becomes a year older. If it really bugs you than think of it as Hermione as a vortex maipulator and is using it go to back and forth.

Own Nothing.

* * *

**You Could be Happy… 1996 (Rory-7, Hermione almost 6)**

She was much younger than him when they first met, and shorter. Her brown curly hair was in a ponytail as she sat on the swing set next to him. He was watching two girls play, a young black girl and a girl with red hair. They swung in silence, her watching him and him watching them as their feet kicked the ground.

The bell rang and they jumped off, she stood back as he watched them run into the school building. "You could be happy." She told him, making him see her for the first time. "With her." They both knew she was talking about the red head. "It'll be awhile, but you will be happy together."

"Yea," He snorted, looking away. "And what do you know?"

She shrugged. "Nothing that would interest you, but you could be happy with her, if you just wait." She walked away, heading in the opposite direction from the school.

"Hey, where you going?" He asked her

She turned and smiled. "Home, I'll see you soon Rory." She waved and ran off.

He never told her his name, never met her in his life. But that wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

* * *

**Chasing Cars ….. 2002 (Rory-12, Hermione-almost 12)**

He was laying in his backyard staring up at he sky, Amy and Mels were out hanging, having a girl's night out and he was stuck here in his backyard, alone. He sighed and put his arm behind his head as he watched a satellite go across the sky. He felt someone sit on the blanket next to him and laid back. He glanced over to see his friend. "Hey."

"Hey." She replied as they both look up at the sky, watching the stars. "Can I ask you something?" She turned to face him; he looked at her and nodded.

"You love her don't you? It's not like love at first sight or because she's the only one that caught your eye, you're absolutely insanely in love with her aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." He breathed; he never said it out loud before. "I'm in love with Amy Pond."

She smiled and laid back on her back. "I hope to find someone like you one day. Someone I could love and be happy with."

He snorted. "I don't think Amy loves me back."

"She does." She whispered. "I know she does."

"How do you know?" He asked, looking at her.

She sighed and sat up, she wrapped her arms around her knees and looked around. "I wouldn't be here Rory if she didn't love you, I wouldn't be talking to you if she didn't."

He sat up as well and looked at her. "So you really think that she loves me?"

She nodded and smiled. "I would never lie to you Rory."

* * *

**It's beginning To Get To Me...2005 (Rory-15, Hermione-15)**

He was tired of her fantasy; the way her and Mels go on about the Doctor the way Amy was so in love with the raggedy Doctor. He wasn't all to sure if she as in love with the man himself or the thought of running away with him. But it was beginning to get to him, the way she goes on about him.

He sighed, sitting on the park bench staring at the duck pond, the one with no ducks. When he felt a presence next to him, and it was the girl, the one from his childhood. He glanced at her then away then back at her, agitated. "You said that we would be happy. But all Amy ever talks about is the Doctor, the raggedy Doctor and I can't take it anymore." He placed his head in his hands, letting tears fall down.

"It isn't going to be easy Rory, she needs him to be strong, to get going. But she'll need you to live. You two are only teenagers, barely fifteen years old, to her, the Doctor is an idol, someone to look up to."

"Yea, well what am I?" He looked at her, she had gotten older to, and her hair had been tamed, she had grown into herself.

"You, Rory are someone she looks to, give her time, she'll figure it out." She squeezed his hand, sending a spark between them before she pulled it away, cursing to herself. "Sorry."

A ways off; two teenage girls where walking down the street, when one of them stopped. "Amy, who's that girl? " She pointed. "The one with Rory."

Amy looked were her best friend Mels was pointing to seeing Rory with a curly hair girl. "I don't know." She felt a pain in her heart. "Maybe it's his girlfriend."

Mels looked at her red haired friend, eyebrow raised. "I didn't know Rory was dating anyone."

"Me neither." Her voice quivered and she felt like crying, but she wasn't going to. She watched as the girl got up and waved goodbye and walked away. She watched as Rory visibly relaxed against the bench as if the girl had eased his heart.

* * *

**Engines …..2007 (Rory-17, Hermione-17)**

He was driving at night, coming home from visiting his aunt and uncle the next town over which was almost two hours away. He had the music blaring to keep him awake this late at night. He was bobbing his head to the tune when he saw a figure next to a broken down car on the side. He slowed down to see that it was a young woman. Rory pulled his car over and got out to help.

He was surprised to see that it was the girl, his friend…if you would count her as such. After years of seeing her, just little here's and there's she never said what her name was. He just called her girl. He walked over and smiled. "Fancy seeing you here."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Rory Williams, my knight and shining armor."

He snorted. "At least you think so." He stood in front of her car; the hood opened and looked down at the engine. "So what's wrong?"

"Other than wars in countries that don't need them, famine, disease and the government?" She raised an eyebrow with a smirk, and then shook her head. "Sorry, bad joke. I think this old thing just over heated. My granddad let me use the car to go out and it's old." She sighed, looking down at the vehicle. "I come home from school and the first time I use it, it breaks."

"Well, I'm not much, but let me see if I can do anything for you." He bent over to look at the engine and frowned. "How the hell have you've been driving this old thing, I'll never know." He stood up and sighed. "Just by looking at it, I can see that it's no use."

She sighed, and reached into her bag for her mobile, dialing a number. "Hopefully granddad can come get me, grams is so going to rub this in my face when I get home."

"I'll wait with you until he gets here if you want, wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Rory smiled kindly as she nodded. She spoke into the phone for a few minutes before handing up. "So his he on his way?"

She nodded. "But it'll be a bit, do you mind waiting that long?" She asked as they closed the hood of the car. She sat on it and he next to her. "How is it with Amy?"

He smiled, blushing lightly. "She thought I was gay. Because I never looked at anyone. She didn't realize that she was the one. But we've talked it over and we're going to try it. I'm glad."

"Me to, see I told you it would work out." She smiled.

He laughed, looking at her. "How did you know, that is would work out. You could've been wrong."

She laughed to, nodding her head. "Rory, I'm a know-it-all, you should know that."

"I don't even know your name." He stated, looking at the road. "You come in and out of my life to give me love advice and I don't even know your name."

She shrugged. "Details are unimportant, what's important is that you're happy."

"It's a bit strange, that I don't know who you are though."

She nodded, understanding. "Okay, well it seems like I pop in and out of her your life is because I go to school in Scotland, it's a boarding school, been there since I was eleven."

"Wow." His eyes widened as he looked at her. "What are you learning in boarding school?"

She shrugged. "I'm a witch Rory, I'm learning spells and potions." She tapped the car hood. "It's probably why this car doesn't work well with me, because it's not that old, but magic and technology doesn't get along. It's why my mobile is so old to, because I can't use newer ones."

"You're a witch?" He asked. "That doesn't seem real."

She sighed and nodded. "Neither does the raggedy Doctor, but Amy believes in him." She looked over her shoulder to see a car pull up and honk twice. "That's him." She slid off the car and turned to face Rory. "I'm a witch Rory, I've told you nothing but the truth, because I trust you."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because from day one, you've been my hero." She smiled. "See you around Rory Williams." She walked around the car towards her grandfather's.

"Wait!" He shouted jumping off the car. "What's your name?"

She turned at the passenger door and smiled. "You'll find out one day." She opened the door and slid into the seat. Rory watched as the car turned around and drove away.

He looked down at the car, as it suddenly started, no one near it except for him. He sighed going to the driver side and turning it off and taking the keys. "Witches and engines."

* * *

**Chocolate… 2008 (Rory-18, Hermione-18)**

She was having a bad day; he could tell that much when he saw her just laying in the grass in the middle of the day. He was supposed to meet Amy for lunch but he could see that his old friend was in pain, that he day was going down hill from there. He walked into the convenient store that had his favorite candy, his favorite chocolate. The kind that always made him feel better and bought a bar of it.

He walked over to her and sat down, he sat down and saw that she had been crying. Her eyes puffy and red, her cheeks flushed from hours of crying. He broke the chocolate bar and handed her the piece. He smiled softly down at her as she took the other half of the bar. She bit into a small piece of it and sighed. New tears began to fall as she sat up slowly. "Thank you, I needed that."

"It's what I'm here for." He smiled softly as he pulled her into a hug, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they sat in silence eating the chocolate until it was gone. She was like him, with the chocolate that is, she ate it slowly, savoring every bit of it. It was a milk chocolate with caramel in it; it was not the normal caramel. The store sold a special homemade London brand that had small crisps in it. It was his favorite and he could tell it was hers' too. "So what is wrong?" He asked as her crying slowed to stop.

"Remember when I said that I was a witch?" She looked at him and he nodded.

"We had a war, it was a great war, good vs. evil kind of wars. And we won, the good side, but we lost so many people." She stopped to catch herself, trying not to let the tears fall. "There was this boy, we've been friends since first year and I had grown to love him and I thought after a year of us and another friend running all over England trying to stay alive, to fight, that he would get that I love him, but he…he loves someone else and I feel so stupid wasting time on him."

"Hey." Rory held her tighter as she let the tears fall, there was a jolt between them but they ignored it. He always felt the deep protection of this girl who walked in out of his life. He felt like he had to protect her, that she was like family to him. "It's going to be okay. You'll find someone even better. Some one who made you feel loved. Some one you're meant to be with"

"Like how you and Amy are meant to be." She stated and he laughed and nodded. She pulled away and wiped away her tears. "I hope I'm not keeping you from anything."

He shrugged. "I'm suppose to meet Amy for lunch but she'll forgive me." He smiled. "It is my birthday after all. But I can stay here if you need me."

She shook her head. "Go, it's fine, I should get home to, it's actually my granddad's birthday as well." She stood up, pulling him with her. "Happy birthday Rory Williams."

He nodded with a smile. "Thank you, and tell your granddad happy birthday as well."

"I will. Thanks for the chocolate, it's my favorite kind." She held onto the wrapper.

"No problem." He gave her a hug and pulled apart. "I'm here if you ever need me. Don't be a stranger, Stranger."

She smiled and laughed. "Thanks." She gave him a small wave and walked away. He watched as she left, going down the street and out of his sight. He sighed and turned to see Amy looking around for him.

He waved and ran over to her. "Hey."

* * *

**Disaster Button- 2010 (Rory-20, Hermione 20)**

He groaned after it all happened, he really needed a drink to. The Doctor came back and Amy was to thrilled to see him again. He'd admit, only slightly that he was excited to finally meet the man that had his girlfriend had talked nonstop about for years. But he really needed a drink. He opened up his fridge the night that the Doctor had left, disappearing in his blue box without Amy this time, he was happy, but they had no idea where he went.

Rory heard a knock on the door and he went to open it and saw her. "Hey Stranger." He opened the door and allowed her in. "What brings you around?" His voice lightly chipped with annoyance.

"Are you angry at me, or that the Doctor came back?" She asked, turning to face him. "The whole town is talking about Amy's raggedy Doctor returning and that he's real."

"Yes well, he left again. Good ridden." He walked to the kitchen and pulled out another beer, opening it for her. "Here."

She blinked and sighed. "Do you even know if I drink?"

"Nope. I don't even know your name." He replied, plopping onto his couch, his feet up on the coffee table. "Amy's over at Mels talking about him."

She sat down next to him sipping her beer. "And you're over here."

"It's like every time he comes, something bad happens. Granted I've only seen him this one time but he shows up and Prisoner Zero comes back and almost gets the world destroyed."

"He did save it."

He glared at her. "Because of him, Amy had four shrinks."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why four?"

"They kept telling her that he wasn't real and she kept biting them." He replied with a sigh. "I just hope he's gone for good this time."

She shook her head, taking a deep swig of her beer. "I don't think he will be. He'll be back, he feels like he needs to do right by Amy."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Rory, you should know, I am a know-it-all." She smiled at him.

He shrugged, drinking his beer. "I don't even know your name."

She nodded, thinking about it. "What have you been calling me?" She turned to face him on the couch.

"Girl…the girl…Stranger sometimes. Not very creative." He glanced at her.

She laughed. "I've been called worse." She sat her beer down. "Listen Rory, just relax you got awhile before he comes back, you should get closer to Amy. Ask her to marry you."

His beer came out of his nose at the last part. "Who said anything about marriage?" He asked as he got up to grab a towel.

She raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes. "Really, you've been in love with her for your whole life and it never occurred to you?"

He sat back down and sighed. "Yes it has…I just worry that she wouldn't want me."

She laughed and stood up. "Rory, she'll want you. She loves you."

"She loves the Doctor."

She snorted and crossed her arms. "Rory, her loving the Doctor is like women loving their favorite male actor, you say you love him but you know you really don't. She can't spend a life time with the Doctor, but she can with you." She smiled.

Rory sighed and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." She walked to the door. "I have to get home, I'll see you later."

* * *

**In My Arms…. 2011**

It was his wedding, the Doctor returned and he was happy. He has his wife, finally married, the universe saved, the Doctor returned. But she wasn't there, his friend, his Stranger. He didn't know her name; he didn't know how to find her, to give her an invite. He wanted her there; he wanted to thank her for being right. But she wasn't there.

His wife, now in his arms as they laughed at the Doctor's dancing with the children. It was later that they followed him into the TARDIS. And off on another adventure, disappearing with just a shout of a goodbye. He never saw her, to say thank you, to ask her how she knew.

She was a know it all.

She knew that Amy would be his wife that Amy would be in his arms. She knew everything. But he didn't know her name.

* * *

**Make This Go On Forever**

She was walking down the street when she saw him in his Roman attire. She wondered how he found her. He saw her that second and smiled lightly as he walked over to her. "I need your help." He stated. "Amy has been taken…she's at some place called."

She cut him off. "Demon's Run." She sighed and looked around sadly before looking back at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why can't you, you've been there all of my life, trying to help me get her, but you wont help me save her now?" He was angry, tears welling up in his eyes.

She grabbed his hand and held it in hers'. "Rory, can't you feel it?" She asked him, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't help you, not because I don't want to. I want to help you. But it would mess with my time line." He stared down at her hands, then into her eyes. "You know I'm not lying, I would do anything if I could."

He tore his hand away from her, angry. " You said that you would never lie to me." It was more of a question than a statement. She nodded anyway. "But you wont tell me your name."

"You'll know it soon, I promise. But I can't help you save her. Not now." She sighed. "Not this time." She moved around him and began to walk away. "I'm sorry."

Her heart broke as she turned the corner and ran, she ran to her grandparents house and barged inside and ran to her granddad. "I'm so sorry." She cried into his chest.

His arms wrapped around her and he rubbed her back. "It's okay. It'll be okay."

* * *

**The Lighting Strike.**

It was sometime after Demon's run that he saw her again, sitting on a park bench reading a book. He sat down next to her with a sigh. "You know I really thought that you meant that you were our daughter, the way you were afraid to mess up the time line."

She looked up and shook her head, eyebrows scrunched together. "No, River Song is your daughter."

"So you knew?" He looked at her confused, she nodded and he scoffed. "Right, know-it-all."

"Could be worse." She smiled; he stared at her, eyebrow raised. "I could be the Doctor. Now how screwed up could that be?"

"You would've kissed my wife, and my daughter." His face scrunched up. "That's just gross."

She laughed. "No, But I am someone very close to you and if I would've went, it would've messed everything up."

"It really would have?" He asked.

She closed the book and nodded. "A whole paradox would have happen. And they're very nasty."

He smiled. "You sound like the Doctor." He looked around then back at her to see her looking at him. "Are you every going to tell me your name?"

She shook her head no.

"You're going to make this go one forever aren't you?" He asked.

"Forever is a long time Rory." She stood up. "I have to get back home. Mum's coming to visit." She waved goodbye and walked away.

One day his would figure her out.

* * *

**The Planets Bend Between Us**

It was sometime after the Doctor died and Rory walked into his house to see Amy and their Daughter River sitting in the backyard. He saw Amy jump up and they were screaming, he ran outside to see Amy crying. "Daddy I think Mummy needs another glass of wine."

"The Doctor's alive." Amy spoke softly as it is was a secret.

He acted shock, because he knew that already, his friend told him that the Doctor was alive, that he was just flying around somewhere. She told him a lot of things he hasn't told Amy about the Doctor and about their daughter. Just the little things.

But she never told Rory her name or how important she was to him. He wouldn't know until later. He hoped that later would be soon.

* * *

**Hands Open**.

There was a knock on their door and Rory looked up from his book to see Amy opening it. There was River with a little bundle in her arms. Rory shot off the couch to go see what his daughter had in her arms. He was shocked; there was a little baby girl in her arms, just smiling up at him. "Can I hold her?" He asked, his daughter smiled and handed him the baby.

Amy and River talked about how River couldn't have a baby in the prison cell and if they could raise her. Which both Rory and Amy agreed instantly. They never had a chance to raise Melody, but to raise this baby, it would mean so much to them.

He looked down at the baby girl and smiled. "Little Hermione." He whispered, before looking up confused. He looked at Amy and River, both of them confused.

"How did you know?" River asked. "I named her Hermione because I had her during Elizabethan times during one of his plays. It just seemed right. But how did you know?"

"I just did." He looked down at the little girl and smiled. "You owe me an explanation little one." He whispered to himself so they couldn't hear him. "My little witch is a time traveler." He smirked as the baby cooed up at him.

* * *

**The Finish Line**.

Baby Hermione was being babysitter by his parents in Leadworth, while he, Amy, River and the Doctor were on an adventure they were helping stop an alien invasion when he saw her. His Stranger…but this time he knew who she was.

"Hey." He waved when she walked over to them. They gave each other a hug and he kissed her on the cheek. "I get it now."

She laughed. "Do you now?" She looked around. "Hey."

"You're that girl, the one I saw around Rory when we were growing up. I always thought you were his girlfriend or something." Amy stated, looking at her husband. "Rory, who's your friend?"

"It'll come to you Amy. Just wait for it." Hermione stated, looking at the Doctor and River. "Hey." She awkwardly wave.

"I know you, don't worry sweetie." River smiled, giving her a hug. "How are you?"

"Good. Just living life as best as I can making sure these two love birds got together." She shrugged. "Normal things." She smiled.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Sonic her." Rory stated.

The Doctor looked at him before taking out his Sonic Screwdriver, he did a quick search and looked at it confused before doing it again. "That doesn't make any sense."

"That's a little hurtful." Hermione muttered, she looked at River. "He doesn't know does he? It hasn't happened yet, not to him?"

River nodded. "Well it was six months since I dropped her off at Rory and Amy's."

"It's only been a few weeks for us." Rory stated, smiling at her. "It completely makes sense now, it's mind blowing how well everything makes sense."

Hermione laughed as Rory wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Amy this is our granddaughter, Hermione."

"But you're just a baby…" Amy's eye widened as she stared at the grown woman.

"Timey-wimey- stuff." Hermione shrugged, looking at the Doctor. "You okay over there…Dad."

He just stared at her for a moment, in awe struck. "I have a daughter."

Hermione nodded with a smile. "The time vortex isn't safe for children, so Mum brought me to live with granddad and grams. I grew up and went to Hogwarts, but I didn't take their name, I took Granger, granddad's mum's maiden name. So I became Hermione Granger."

"The Hermione Granger?" The Doctor was surprise. "My daughter is The Hermione Granger? Order of the Phoenix, help brought down the Dark Lord with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger?"

"What do you expect Doctor?" Rory smiled. "Look at her family, of course she grew up to be awesome and save people."


End file.
